Olivia Darque
Olivia Darque is assistant to Marshal Brass of Cap Au Diable in the Rogue Isles. Olivia is only seen on few missions and rarely mentioned, however she is still seen as one of the more important officers of Arachnos partially because she manages Cap-Au-Diable, one of the most busy cities within the Rogue Isles and partially because she is sidekick to Marshall Brass, one of the most decorated Arachnos soldiers who is not an Arbiter or within Lord Recluse's inner circle. Mayor of Aeon City Some time ago the mad scientist named Doctor Aeon was made Governor of Cap-Au-Diable. But Aeon seemed more concerned with his experiments than the boring hum-drum day-to-day and usually neglects his political duties; To this end Marshal Brass and Olivia Darque run the city on the day to day. Brass attends to military and security matters as well as high-priority details from Lord Recluse's special projects while Olivia handles the more mundane politics of Cap-Au-Diable - Aeon City in particular, as she is it's mayor. Olivia seems to operate as a more real-world politician than most super-villains within Arachnos, she just happens to make most of her policies happen by complying with hardened super villains; Yet there is more to Olivia than meets the eye. Encounters Olivia is encountered in two missions, the first is for depraved bad-Samaritan, Peter Themari, the second was for Arachnos Efficiency Expert, Mr. Pither. When Olivia is arrested by Paragon City's peace-keeping force, The Longbow, Themari immediately orchestrates her break-out. Themari is described as one of the evilest being in the Isles (specifically conceived as such by the game developers along with Westin Phipps). The only reason Themari arranges the escape is Olivia Darque kept Cap Au Diable running smoothly as he did not want to have to risk dealing with a more moral-upstanding/controlling politician. Olivia is under no delusions as to why she is freed as a lot of super-villains depend on her doing her job but is grateful all the same. Olivia needs to be saved a second time by super-villains when Doctor Aeon throws her into an inter-dimensional portal, no reason is given other than he is mad and prone to illogical fits from time to time. Mr. Pither, Arachnos's efficient export sends the villain into the treacherous Shadow Shard holding dimension to recover her alive and well so she may return and put some restrictions on Aeon to prevent further out-bursts against personnel. Olivia is mentioned in the Rogue Isle Protector newspaper briefly for commentary on high-class robberies. She also appears in the "Architect Entertainment", Dr. Aeon's virtual reality program, as one of it's random patrons. Powers and Abilities Olivia has dark powers, the origins of which are unknown but she can shoot blasts of nether-energy from her bare-hands and create black tendrils that grab and immobilize her targets. Olivia uses the clout of her office and her ties to Marshal Brass to build her own prowess despite her less than notable super-villain presence within the Rogue Isles. As one of Arachnos's high-ranking operatives Olivia has also been exposed to the Seer Network, which both prevents her from forming any treacherous thoughts and conditions her to be resistant to possession and mind-control. Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Right-Hand Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Non-Action